


Vicious

by puppehgal



Series: The Best of Times, The Worst of Times, and The Porn of Times [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaster Blaster Sans, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppehgal/pseuds/puppehgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the aftermath of ABadTime‘s excellent post-pacifist Undertale fanfiction 'The Best of Times, the Worst of Times', and involves Toriel getting her freak on with a ten-foot long bone dragon, now with bonus kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Reading ABT's fic isn't necessary to enjoying this, since it's pretty much a PWP, but I highly suggest you do, it's an amazing story and can be found here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5719153/chapters/13176658

The only sound was the steady drip of water from the ceiling and her own breathing. Warily the former queen picked her way through the cave, hands held up but no flame yet summoned, eyes scanning the gloom.

A slithering sound, had her feet disturbed the stones below ground … or was something serpentine stalking her, she tried to still her breath, she could feel her pulse in her ears as she weighed her options, summon a flame so she might see her surroundings better, but make herself a clear target, or remain in the darkness, but vulnerable to attack?

A low chuff in the darkness before her, seemed she’d been discovered anyway.

Sorcerous fire coiled through her fur and flesh, and she clapped her hands together, sending out a blast wave in a cone before her. Lilac light played over a shape that was both gigantic and lean, she heard the creatures moan as the spell connected and while it was distracted slipped down a side tunnel.

The pads of her paws pittered softly against the loose stones, her toe claws scrabbled for purchase, her breath seemed so loud in her own ears. The ground below her feet shook, the sound of something large galloping down the corridor behind her, she could hear it’s ragged breathing.

With a hiss she summoned her magic, a ball of fire in each palm. A bend in the corridor up ahead, she slid around the corner, using her momentum to turn her around so she was facing her pursuer, she could see the glow of it’s eye as it thundered after her on all fours.

Pressing her hands together, the balls of fire grew larger as they merged into a single spell, this time a deep indigo, coiling in on itself till it was twice the size of her own head. She sent it spinning towards the grinning maw of the leviathan chasing her down as it opened it’s jaw to roar.

The fire shot down it’s throat and with a screech it skidded, tripping over it’s own feet and landing heavily with a loud clatter.

For a moment she hesitated, arm reaching out, then the single, burning eye met her own and she spun on her heel and continued running.

* * *

In a dark, secluded cove, Toriel pressed a hand against the wall and slumped against the smooth, dark surface, panting for breath. She was certainly not as young or as fit as she’d once been, in her heyday she’d only just be hitting her stride, now …

Well, she _was_ a silly little old lady.

She didn’t need magic to look about her, the small cave was illuminated by the soft, blue glow of luminous mushrooms. She glanced over her shoulder, into the pitch black tunnel where she suspected the creature still lurked. Narrowing her eyes she shifted position, crouching down low so she would be harder to spot as she waited for it to emerge.

The tension was palpable, her short fur was spiky with sweat, her lungs burned with each breath and her heart raced, system flush with adrenaline. A warm breeze fluttered her ears as she summoned her magic from within.

Wait … there shouldn’t be a breeze this far underground?

Almost on cue she heard a low, chuckling growl above her, with glacial slowness she lifted her head, her mouth falling open as she did so.

The beast was hanging upside down from the ceiling, the blue illumination of the fungi casting it’s form in deep shadows and highlighting what could be seen in sickly white.

It’s single eye burned, a long, blue tongue slithered out from between it’s nightmare jaws.

With a shout Toriel send out a wave of magic towards it, the beast leapt towards it like a cat chasing a light mote, the spell connected and crackled across it’s ribs, dissipating and seeping into the pours of the bones.

It connected heavily with her, slamming her onto her back and crushing some of the mushrooms beneath them both, she went to kick it off with a curse but when she felt the teeth close around her throat and dig into the soft flesh she froze.

The power it exuded was terrifying, she could feel the power behind those jaws, a single movement would tear her head off.

Neither moved, Toriel’s heart thundered in her chest, her eyes were wide, pupils blown. The creature seemed to be gathering itself, regulating it’s breathing, deciding what to do next.

She felt something brush against her ankle, she went to try and move her head to see what it was but a slight increase of pressure on her throat and a growl of warning made her still.

Something was worming it’s way up her leg, under her dress, across her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat, the realization hitting her as it brushed almost gently across the material of her underwear.

The tail, it was the creatures tail!

“Y-you woul-” she started, but let out a strangled gasp when the teeth bit deep enough to break the skin, clawed hands gripping her wrists and pinning them by her sides as the creature adjusted itself over her, pinning her legs to the floor with it’s knees as the tip of the long, bony tail pushed under the material of her underwear and lightly, teasingly brushed against her core.

She gasped and screwed her eyes up, whole body tensing, “N-no,” she whimpered as the tail pushed past her folds and slipped within her. Hot, damp breath on her neck as she felt him chuckle, his tongue snaking out to lap at the blood that was slowly oozing from the puncture wounds in her neck.

She wanted to squirm away, she wanted to claw at him, burn him, but she was at his utter mercy and he was in no mood to spare her. The endlessly flexible tail pushed further inside and arched as he twisted it, rubbing and catching every slick surface within her, further and harder it pushed, her feet kicked out helplessly, she felt so full, much fuller than she’d ever felt before, the tail able to push further than anything else, able to move with a fluidity she’d never experienced before.

She let out a small sob as it withdrew, from relief or frustration she wasn’t quite sure.

He chuckled again, her fur and skin damp with his saliva, before roughly shoving the tail back in, making her arch and cry out, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He added a small twist to his movements, so that the edges of the bone joints brushed against her inner walls almost painfully.

There was no gentleness, no forgiveness, he set a brutal pace till she was certain the whipy appendage had torn her insides to bloody ribbons and she was crying out, tears darkening her fur, fingers and feet clawing and flexing at twitching since the rest of her was being held stock still.

So full, so much, she couldn’t take it. She wanted to tear him apart, filthy language unbefitting a queen spilled from her pale lips as she cursed him, threatened him with pain a thousand-times that of which he was inflicting upon her.

And he just laughed, that was the most maddening thing of all! His chuckles stained her skin and bit deeper than his teeth ever could.

It was rough, and hard, vicious even, but she still responded, fire in her blood and snakes in her stomach, roiling and curling, building up in waves faster and stronger, she was still crying, but not just from the pain.

Close, so close, like wading out to sea and getting pulled under by a rip-tide, dragged helplessly to dark, secret places.

“I-I … S-Sa-”

She let out a screech as the tail was ripped out from her, and she was held in maddening suspension. Too dazed to realise he’d let go of his grip around her throat the queen of monsters found herself flipped onto her front, up on her knees. Her face was pressed to the ground and she tasted dirt, coughing, the dust clung to damp lips. The teeth clamped around the back of her neck, he weight holding her down as his clawed hands pushed her dress up over her hips and he entered her again, this time from behind.

Toriel let out a snarl, to be taken this way, like some kind of farmyard animal! She swore she heard his mocking voice.

“ _Face down, ass up, that’s the way we like_ -”

“Sans! I swear-!”

His hand moved between her legs, a bony finger curling around her clit like the trigger of a gun and he squeezed.

Even this far underground, Toriel could see stars.

* * *

“Tori? Hey Tori? Can you hear me?”

“Mmm?” It felt like her lashes had been glued together as she struggled to open her eyes, his voice was calling her, her whole body was heavy, her blood felt sluggish, his deepen voice sounded a mix of amused and concerned.

“Toriel? You back?”

She could feel his hands brushing up and down her back, gentle, soothing. The tip of his snout was pressing up against her neck and collar bones, nuzzling and snuffling softly at her.

“Sans?”

He let out a relieved chuckle, “Heya … you blacked out for a few moments there,” he sounded insufferably smug, “you okay? You need anything?”

It took a few moments for the question to sink in, she realised that Sans was sat with his back against the wall, with her curled up in his lap, his wonderful, terrible tail curled protectively around her waist.

She let her cheek rest against his ribcage, and not for the first time wondered how bone could be so comfortable, “Mmm, this?”

She felt his tongue flick at her chin, one of his versions of a kiss, “We’ll stay like this for as long as you need, okay Tori?”

“Mmmm,” she nuzzled his bones as he held her tighter, but still of so gently.

“Um … w-” he coughed, “was that … okay? It wasn’t too much? You … well, heh, I didn’t think you knew half of those words you were calling me.”

“I would have used the safe word if it was,” she could feel herself starting to come back to herself, down from the high, “it … it did not upset you, did it?”

“… I was actually kinda into it,” his hand slid lower and patted her rear, “maybe I’ll hook you up with a swearesaurus so you can learn some new things to call me for next time.”

Toriel frowned slowly. “A what? Does such a thing exist?”

She glanced up at him, the was grinning wider than usual, but a deep blush covered his cheeks and he struggled to meet her gaze, “The humans internet’s never let me down before.”

She leaned up and gently kissed one dark blue cheek, “We are terrible, are we not?”

“The worst,” he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to each other’s breathing.

Something tugged at her mind, “Did … were my fire spells enough to make you-?”

He let out a loud guffaw of laughter, “Why’d you think I fell over when I was chasing you in the tunnel? And it took so long for me to catch up with you, fucking hell Tori!”

She chuckled softly and they drifted into the comfortable silence again, next to break it was Sans.

“So … the tail thing? I wasn’t sure-”

“You are certainly doing that again.”

Even with eyes shut she could feel his smug grin.


End file.
